


the flower grows

by jswoon2



Series: the wolf watches 'verse [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Courtship, M/M, Omega Jon, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: Willas doesn’t quite remember being so amorous as a young boy. Jon always smells excited around him, it’s almost too hard to resist. He’s trying to be a gentleman for Jon’s sake but the omega in question seems to be doing all he can to ruin that.





	the flower grows

Willas doesn’t quite remember being so amorous as a young boy. Jon always smells excited around him, it’s almost too hard to resist. He’s trying to be a gentleman for Jon’s sake but the omega in question seems to be doing all he can to ruin that. The boy bats his pretty eyelashes at Willas, gradually grating down on the last of his willpower.

 

“It’s delicious,” Jon says, licking remnants Dornish chocolate off his fingers. He wipes his fingers on his napkin before reaching for another. Smiling, he holds the chocolate against Willas’s lips. “Have a taste,”

 

Slowly, Willas takes a deep breath. He leans forward to take the chocolate, nipping at the tips of Jon’s fingers. The omega’s pupils dilate slightly. “Thank you, sweet,”

 

They’re sitting so close on the bench with only the chocolates between them. Garlan had long abandoned his post overseeing their date. He had no desire to watch the two of them flirt with each other. Willas supposes it’s because Garlan is not so much a man of romance. He’s a man of duty. On the other hand, Willas enjoys romancing Jon. This trip to Highgarden is a very important one.

 

“Perhaps,” Willas suggests, “we should send some back to your brother, in Winterfell.” He observes Jon carefully, at the boy’s slight flinch, the way his shoulders straighten so suddenly. Willas moves the box of chocolates to slide closer. “Do you think he’d like that?” he asks, brushing an unruly curl away from Jon’s face.

 

Jon fakes a smile full of hesitance.

 

Willas tries not to frown. He’s afraid his suspicions may be true. His grandmother had warned him of the rumors. _The Stark boys are very close_ , she had told him. Only, Willas had not been sure to what extent. In Winterfell, it was hard to see one without the other. Even if they were separated, they almost certainly knew where the other was anyway. Especially Robb.

 

There wasn’t a moment where Robb wasn’t sure where his little brother was. He also hadn’t taken kindly to Willas arriving to court Jon.

 

“I’m not sure he has much of a sweet tooth,” Jon replies. He turns on the bench to face Willas, placing his hand carefully on the alpha’s leg. “Maybe something else.”

 

“Something else,” Willas echoes. Letting out a small chuckle, he reaches to cradle the side of Jon’s face in his hand. “May I kiss you?”

 

The omega smile, pure. In lieu of an answer, Jon closes the gap between them, kissing Willas softly. His mouth tastes sweetly of chocolate. Robb would be a fool to hate the taste, Willas thinks.

 

Willas shouldn’t, not in the gardens, yet when he pulls Jon to straddle him, the boy doesn’t protest. Jon goes where Willas places him. The omega opens for him perfectly, accepting Willas’s kiss eagerly. He kisses the boy until Jon is pushing at his chest, panting for air. Willas smiles, nosing along the crook of the omega’s neck. Jon smells like his now. Like roses and Highgarden.

 

“Oh,” Willas says, eying the box of chocolates carefully. “There’s only one left. We can’t waste it, can we, sweet?” Jon smacks his lips together. He gets into such a daze from kissing. Willas thinks it’s perfect. “Open.” Holding the square against Jon’s lips, Willas barely waits for Jon to be ready before pushing it inside the boy’s hot mouth.

 

Jon sucks on the treat, not having been given the opportunity to turn it down. The seat of his pants, Willas can tell, is slightly damp. The boy is just too embarrassed to admit it.

 

“We’ll have to get you some more later,” Willas promises.

 

Gently, he kisses the omega again. The taste of chocolate is much stronger this time. Jon tries to push Willas away, but Willas holds Jon by the chin, forcing him to let Willas in. With his tongue, Willas swipes away at the bits of chocolate. The kiss is much more open mouthed than Willas usually likes, however he doesn’t like how Jon started to protest. For a moment, he worries that he may be pushing Jon uncomfortably. That is until Willas feels his lap become wet.

 

“I’ll take care of you,” Willas reassures Jon, petting down the omega’s back. “You’re so wet, sweetness. Perhaps it would help if you had something to fill you up.” Willas hums, kissing away Jon’s choked off whines.

 

Mace has tried to stop Willas from spoiling Jon, with no success. Jon’s clothes for Winterfell were not suited for Highgarden so Willas had Jon fitted for enough clothes to fill his closet. Even Loras eyed the wardrobe with envy. His family may be more understanding if they realized Willas is competing for Jon’s affections against his very own half-brother. Or maybe it’s better that they don’t. Knowing the truth might make them cut off the courting arrangement.

 

Now that Willas has Jon in Highgarden, he’s decided he’d like to keep the boy here.

 

The expensive silk allows Willas to slide the omega’s trousers just enough to where Willas doesn’t have to bend his wrist uncomfortably. Jon squirms, feeling exposed, though he spreads his knees to present.

 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Jon whines, grinding in Willas’s lap. Zero finesse, Jon mouths distracted kisses to the side of Willas’s neck and cheek.

 

A noble man would take the time to cherish his omega, but Willas has never claimed to that title. Slick easing the way, Willas slides two fingers into Jon at once. The stretch much not be too painful. Not when Jon grinds down onto the man’s hand. Willas regrets not thinking to first shove his cock inside. He’s allowing his alpha pheromones to cloud Jon’s judgement. Surely, no sane man could blame him. Willas has a young, virile omega wriggling on his lap.

 

“Oh, sweetness,” Willas sighs. “Your next heat, I promise, I’ll give you my knot. When we mate, you’ll be the most spoiled omega in all of Highgarden. We’ll have the loveliest pups. I’ll always keep you full, yes? You seem to be taken to the idea.”

 

Harsh, Jon bites down on Willas’s shoulder as two fingers becomes three and then four. He nearly begs for the fifth, to have the alpha’s entire fist inside him, but Willas takes his ability to speak away by rubbing persistently against his prostate. Through the front of Jon’s pants, Willas takes his omega cock in hand and squeezes.

 

“Your alpha should come first. Show me your chest, sweet. I want to see, it’ll help me come,” Willas says.

 

With shaky hands, Jon tries to get his shirt unbuttoned. He feels hyperaware of Willas stroking his thumb around his rim. If not for how persistently Willas curls and thrusts his fingers languidly inside Jon, the omega would think Willas was feigning patience. Robb would not be as kindly while waiting.

 

Willas peppers small kisses onto Jon’s chest in admiration. His cock is hard and uncomfortable trapped in his breeches. Though it is better this way. He can’t give into the temptation of knotting his omega before he’s granted permission. Jon—an omega—is his birthright as the heir to Highgarden and as an alpha. The only thing stopping him is the fact that lineage will not save him from Olenna Tyrell.

 

Jon’s hips stutter as he tries not to come. Harder and faster, he rocks on Willas’s lap, tightening around the man’s fingers. Inside the boy, Willas attempts to curl his fingers into a fist. Jon cries out, throwing his head back as he seats himself on the fingers inside him. It’s not quite deep enough to give the right amount of friction on his prostate but it is enough to give Jon the feeling of a small knot inside him.

 

Kindly, Willas allows Jon to take his pleasure. The front of the omega’s pants become just as much as a mess as the back, yet Willas chooses not to scold him. Willas finds his release with his lips locked around Jon’s nipple, teeth scraping against the sensitive bud. Jon feels like a natural, clamped down on his hand, muscles working around the fingers like an omega would milk a knot.

 

“There you go, darling, pretend I’ve got my knot locked inside you,” Willas encourages. “Call me your alpha again. I want to hear it.”

 

Jon shudders, bearing down the best he can. His face is burning in, what Willas assumes is, a mixture of mortification and discomfort. Yet he still mutters, with his face buried in the crook of his alpha’s neck the words asked of him.

 

A good omega, as Willas has been taught, never denies his alpha.

 

*

 

Garlan corners Willas in his room while he struggles to change his pants without the assistance of his cane.

 

“Mind lending me a hand, brother?” he asks, holding out his arm on the side of his bad leg.

 

“Your behavior surprised me earlier,” Garlan says. He looks at Willas with distaste but helps him regardless. He wouldn’t have barged in if he had known his brother was changing. After, of course, but not during.

 

Willas steps into a fresh pair of trousers one step at a time. With his brother, he is able to change with a significant amount of relief. He hates to trouble people for assistance over simple things. His knee just wasn’t giving him a choice.

 

“And what about my behavior was it that surprised you?” Willas can guess it was due to his performance with Jon in the gardens, though he plays innocent for now.

 

“I understand you’re in the process of courting Jon Snow but I don’t believe that exhibitionism was anywhere in our lessons. Nor do I believe gardens are a proper place for that type of behavior.” Garlan looks at Willas’s soiled pants lying on the bed, wrinkling his nose at the scent.

 

“Did you smell him, Garlan? He’s ripe for mating. Still young enough to be impressionable.” Willas sits down on the edge of the bed, stretching out his knee. Regrettably he may have to start therapy again. “Jon is about to be mine, don’t you get that?”

 

Garlan frowns. “Do you think that Robb Stark will let you have him so easily?”

 

“That’s not his decision. Ned Stark has already accepted our courtship. Robb should have no say in what happens with his brother,” Willas says defensively.

 

“For now, maybe.” Garlan pulls a glove to slip onto his hand in order to remove the dirty pair of pants to drop it onto the floor. He sits down after, his nose still wrinkled. “There has been word of Robert Baratheon asking Ned to be his Hand. If Ned leaves Winterfell, responsibility will fall to Robb as the eldest son and only presented alpha.”

 

“Robb would be a fool to throw away an alliance through marriage for a bastard sibling,” Willas retorts.

 

“He would,” Garlan agrees, “but often men become fools in the name of love. All I can ask, as your brother, is for you to be careful. The Starks are men of loyalty, even if it is unwise or misguided. All this effort to court a bastard means nothing if Jon loves Robb more.”

 

“Garlan,” Willas says sternly, “what do you know?”

 

His brother sighs. “Nothing of which should concern you at the moment.”

 

*

 

The day after Jon receives a letter from Winterfell, he starts to distance himself from Willas. Even still, Jon is still as touch starved as he was when he first arrived to Highgarden. It always takes a little bit of coaxing to get Jon to sit on top of his lap or underneath his arm, anywhere that Willas can keep a hand on his betrothed.

 

Jon is most uncomfortable left alone with Garlan. However, when he inquires Garlan for an answer, Willas gets a riddle as answer. He doesn’t ask Jon at all to avoid making the omega even more uncomfortable. Willas figures he chose correctly when Jon begins to seek him out, as he often sought out Robb.

 

The Tyrells have always been liberal in their treatment of omegas. Perhaps not as quite as much as Dorne, but still more than much of the southern lands. Even so, Willas quite enjoys the thought of Jon being his omega housewife. Jon listens to orders to beautifully, which he wishes could be said the same of his sister. It would be much easier finding someone to court her if she was a bit more cooperative.

 

Willas finds himself allowing Jon to climb on his lap yet again, this time in the comfort of the omega’s room where it feels safe and smells familiar. He had just enough foresight to remove his trousers in advance. No sooner when Jon get the fabric around the man’s ankles, did he sink to his knees. He took Willas’s cock into his mouth with little greedy slurping sounds.

 

By the time Jon finally climbed onto Willas’s lap to exchange a sticky kiss, he had already come once.

 

“Not so soon, sweetness,” Willas apologizes as Jon rocks on top his lap. “I can’t get hard again so fast.”

 

Jon huffs in what sounds like annoyance. Then, batting his eyelashes at Willas, he says, “Knot me, please, _alpha_.”

 

Willas tightens his grip on the omega’s hips. He’s figured out Jon’s strategy and he’s decided, even if he wants to, he can’t give in. “You know I can’t.”

 

“You said you’d take care of me,” Jon says.

 

“Come here,” Willas says, feeling tired. “Let me taste you.”

 

Eager, Jon climbs up until he’s got a knee on either side of Willas’s head. The alpha doesn’t even have to guide him into the position. Willas grabs Jon, pressing finger shaped bruises into the underside of the omega’s thighs in attempt to control the pace. Only, Jon is enthusiastically riding Willas, getting his slick all over the man’s cheeks and chin. Jon has both hands buried in his alpha’s hair, tugging when Willas licks at him just right.

 

Jon tugs a bit too hard on Willas’s hair near his orgasm.

 

Willas doesn’t mean to. He smacks Jon harshly on the meat of his ass so hard that even his hand stings when he pulls away. Immediately he expects Jon to stop moving or possibly remove himself from Willas’s reach altogether. Instead, Jon comes, getting little spurts of omega release in Willas’s hair and the pillow behind him.

 

“You like that, sweetness?” Willas asks. Jon leans back on his heels, uncaring of his wet cock dragging down his alpha’s face. Willas takes the omega’s cock in hand, giving small strokes. He smiles watching Jon give futile attempts to continue orgasming. “You like being spanked, hmm?”

 

Jon avoids eye contact but nods his head.

 

“I didn’t realize you were such a dirty, little omega.” Willas strokes up and down Jon’s thighs. They tremble beneath his touch as he comes down from his orgasm. “Maybe I should punish you. For coming before I gave you permission,” he says, expecting Jon to refuse.

 

“Yes, yes, alpha, _please_.” Jon bites his lip, scrambling off Willas’s lap to rearrange himself. He settles on his hands and knees across the alpha’s lap horizontally.

 

Willas takes a moment to appreciate Jon’s presentation. Jon looks over his shoulder in waiting, tears welling up. Willas strokes a careful hand over Jon’s form, dipping where the boy has his back arched beautifully. There’s not a mark on him.

 

“Of course, sweet. I told you I’d take care of you.” Willas smiles.

 

He’s sure this boy has ruined him.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that Jon is 14/15 years old and Willas is 22.
> 
> So far I've yet to really do one of these in someone else's perspective so I chose Willas to be the first. The bits with Robb are not over! A fair amount of people are more into the more common Robb/Jon pairing, and it's not over. He will be back, I just wanted to write a softer character.
> 
> Not beta'd, only proofread. Feel free to join me on tumblr (sinkpages) for requests! Comments and kudos are lovely!


End file.
